


Love Yourself Like I Love You

by untitledstigma



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, imagine Ashton is taller then Luke okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't love himself, so Ashton shows him just how much he loves him, and that's a lot. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself Like I Love You

"Ashton?!" Luke yells walking into the house with much needed groceries, dropping his keys on the counter and taking off his shoes. Ashton should be here already but he just wants to make sure. Luke walks into the kitchen, and puts the groceries on the counter and starts unloading the food.

While Luke is facing the counter, Ashton sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around Luke's waist and starts kissing his neck. Luke jumps and says, "Jesus Ash! You scared me! Don't do that" Ashton smirks at that, "i'm sorry baby, I just missed you so much" He grinds his crotch against Luke's bum and he gasps, pushing Ashton away and turning around, "Ashton!" He walks toward Luke once more and traps him between is arms on the counter, chests together now.

Leaning in he pecks Luke's lips softly, whispering "I'm sorry" against them.

"It's okay, i'm just not in the mood" Luke says turning around and reaching inside the bag to pull out The Interview movie. "I was hoping me could watch a movie, I bought some popcorn" Luke smiles and how could Ashton say no to that beautiful smile. "You have a beautiful smile baby, you know that?" Ashton says going in to kiss Luke's neck again but Luke pushes the movie in his face before he can even get near his neck. Ashton frowns.

"Just go put the movie in while i pop the pop corn please" Luke says, pushing the DVD against Ashtons chest but Ashton is stronger than him and whispers in his ear, "I'd rather put something in you babe" and Luke shivers, it is an amazing thought, but pushes Ashton away again, Luke points towards the living room with a stern look on his face and Ashton goes, taking the movies with him adding his famous smirk.

Luke opens the microwave and places the popcorn in, puts the time and waits. His mind wanders, him and Ashton haven't had sex in a long time, is Ashton getting tired of him? He hopes not, he loves Ashton and god knows that he enjoys the sex but he just doesn't like his body. He's all skin and bones, he hates it. He doesn't know how Ashton has been with him so long, doesn't know how he can out up with such an  _unsatisfactory_ body like Luke's. The beeping of the microwave timers takes Luke out of his dangerous mind before he could go any deeper. He takes the popcorn out and shakes the bag a bit, walking into the living room he takes a deep breath and walks to sit next to Ashton, apparently not close enough because Ashton wraps his arm around Luke's slim waist and pulls him in closer, Luke's head resting on Ashtons shoulder and Ashtons arm wrapped around him.  Luke grabs the control from beside him and starts the movie, he puts the popcorn on Ashton's lap and they just sit and watch.

* * *

The movies over and Ashton is asleep but Luke is wide awake, deep in thought. Ashton is laying on his lap and he's trying not to cry. He looks up at the ceiling trying to keep the tears in his eyes, hoping they won't fall. He let's out a small sob, but not small enough. Ashton blinks his eyes open and sees Luke crying and goes into straight panic mode.

He sits up and turns to look at Luke, who is faced away from Ashton now. "Luke? oh my god, baby. what's wrong? Look at me please" Luke turns to him and can see the pure panic in his eyes and before he can stop himself, says "How can you like someone like me?" and Ashton just stars at him. Before he can answer Luke gets up and walks across the living room and cries into his hands.  


"See?! You can't even answer me, i'm pathetic.." Luke whispers the last part then he feels Ashton's arms wrapping around his waist, head resting at the curve of his neck and says, "Never ask why I love you, just accept that I do baby, and that I will for the rest of my life." and Luke breaks away from Ashtons hold "but I have to ask! Because I don't know how someone as beautiful as you can be with someone" he gestures to himself, "like me.." and he's trying into his hands again. Ashton takes hold of his hands softly and then cradles his face, bringing him in for a kiss, Luke kisses back. His hands go down to Lukes waist and brings him to the couch letting Luke straddle him. 

He breaks away from the kiss and says, "I love your smile," one kiss "I love the way you make me feel," one kiss "I love when you hug me," one kiss "I love when you kiss me," one kiss "I love the way you hold me hand" Ashton interlocks their fingers and whispers against his lips "I love you Luke Robert Hemmings, you are so beautiful and I hope we're together for many more years to come" He picks Luke up and lays him on the couch, he's between Lukes legs hovering over him. "What are you d-doing?" Luke sniffles, "I'm showing you just how much I love you baby" and he's kissing his neck now, sucking on his sweet spot, Luke moans and grabs the front of Ashtons shirt, he can feel him smirk against his neck. "Relax, I know we haven't done this in a while, but i got you baby. I got you sunshine" Ashton sits up and strips off his shirt, he goes to take Luke's off too but he stops Ashton, "Wait, can we do this with my shirt on?" Ashton frowns then nods, "what ever your comfortable with baby" then he slowly unbuckles Lukes belt and removes his tight skinny jeans along with his boxers. Luke closes his eyes, shy all of a sudden. "Hey, Lukey. Babe you gotta look at me. Your gorgeous, let me see those amazing eyes of yours" Luke opens his eyes but doesn't look Ashton directly in the eye, "Look at **me** baby" and he does and Ashton is smiling so he does too.  


He grasps Luke erection and starts stroking, while licking at his sweet spot on his neck, causing a bruise there. Luke is whimpering now, gasping, letting out little sounds and Ashton sits up, getting a good look at _his_ boy, yeah _his boy_. That sounds about right. Looks at him and watches as he unwinds, "I love your little moans, i love your little breaths, I love the sound you make when you cum" Ashton let's go of Luke and starts unbuckling his belt, not taking his pants of all the way because he can't wait. He has to be inside Luke right now or he might burst. He takes is member out of his boxers and strokes it a bit, just watching Luke, and he blushes, looking away from Ashton. "No need to blush baby, I might just cum from seeing you like this. 

God, I love seeing you like this." Ashtron spits in his hand and reaches down to Lukes hole and rubs circles around it before pushing a finger inside, "Baby, you're so tight" and Luke's back arches, Ashton's got 3 fingers in now and Luke's whimpering like a lost puppy, "I love when you sound like this, when you look like this," Luke's blushing "to know that _I'M_ the only that can do this to you makes my cock even harder" Ashton takes his fingers out and lines his cock up to Luke and just rubs a couple of times causing Luke to moan. " _Daddy_ please-" and Luke can't believe he just said that "What did you say?" and he's pushing in now "n-nothing!" he groans in pain, he can feel the stretch, he's forgotten how big Ashton is "No, tell me what you just said, _princess_ " Luke blushes at the nickname and gasps when Ashton pushes in harder "daddy" Luke whispers out "Louder, i couldn't here you!" and Ashton slams into him and Luke screams, " _DADDY_! I c-called you daddy, i-i-i'm sorry Ash" Luke is breathing heavily now, head falling to the side while Ashton just fucks into him. "Wanna know how much daddy loves you princess?" Ashton slows down now, not wanting Luke to pass out "Y-Yes daddy, _please_ " Lukes begging Ashton now. He _needs_ it. "Daddy loves you so much princess, so so much. Words can't begin to" _thrust_ "explain" _thrust_ "how much" _thrust_ "I" _thrust_ "love" thrust "you" Ashton is grabbing the arm rest of the couch and driving into Luke as hard as he can, hoping these words stay planted in his head. Luke is a whimpering and moaning mess and he's grabbing Ashtons biceps and scratches up his back when he cums between their stomachs "Ashton, cum inside of me _please_. I _need_ it, I _want_ it so bad Ash. _Please_ " Luke says "What do you call me?" Ashton says into Lukes neck " _daddy_ " and that was all Ashton needed, he came inside Luke, hands grabbing the arm rest hard enough to break it and he's is smirking down at Luke, who was breathing softly. He leaned down and kissed Lukes lips and he kissed back, chasing his lip when Ashton pulled away "Now do you get how I can love you? You're beautiful babe, and i don't understand how someone as gorgeous as you can be with someone like me, I'm by far the luckiest guy on the planet." and Luke's blushing

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I just got a new computer for Christmas so expect more of these :) (Don't forget to leave a kudos!)


End file.
